Encontrando el amor
by Angelina-Gave1
Summary: Harry estaba pasando un mal verano, hasta que Amanda Davies llega a su vida


1ero q nada la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a J.K.  
  
Este es el primer fanfic q hago, originalmente el proyecto era solo mio, luego mi hermana se metió en mis asuntos y decidió "ayudarme" (esta es mi forma de darle credito, jejeje) ojala les guste.  
**Encontrando el amor**  
  
1. La invitación

Harry despertó, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que tia Petunia lo estaba llamando. Se levanto, se cambio, y bajo a desayunar, pero cuando puso el pie en el ultimo escalón se escucharon pasos en el jardín de enfrente, los Dursley salieron de la cocina y corrieron al vestíbulo, allí se empujoran contra la puerta, cada quien tratando de ver quien era. Pero antes que su tio pudiera mirar por la ventana, tocaron la puerta. Dudley se sobresalto tanto q parecia a punto de desmayarse, su tia estiro su cuello mas de lo normal, mientras su tio abria la puerta. Alli estaba una muchacha no mas alta que Harry con el cabello largo y negro y unos ojos cafes claros.

La escena de los Dursley y Harry asomado por el pequeño espacio que quedaba debia verse muy extraña, pues la cara de la chica estaba entre una mueca de confusión y burla. De pronto pareció recordar el motivo de su visita y sonrió.

- Hola – dijo conteniendo la risa – Mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a la casa de al lado y queriamos saber si les gustaria acompañarnos en una cena hoy en nuestra casa.-

Los Dursley se quedaron en shock, nunca habian ido a la casa de un vecino, y menos sido invitados. Su tia fue la primera en reaccionar

- Si, claro- dijo atropellando las palabras

La chica sonrio y cuando estaba a punto de despedirse miro a Harry. Los Dursley tambien lo miraron y tio Vernon puso su mejor cara de "Vete a tu cuarto!!!" pero ella ya lo habia visto y dijo:

- No sabia que tenian otro hijo, sera 1 puesto mas entonces, los vere hoy a las 7:00 – y sin dejar los Dursley explicaran porque Harry no podia ir la chica se alejo por el camino del jardin. Cerraron la puerta y todos miraron a Harry.

- Bueno, es obvio que tendremos que llevarlo, seria una descortesía si dejaramos un lugar vacio. Tambien habra que comprarle ropa o algo para que vaya – dijo Petunia

Su tio se limito a grunir. Todos salieron de la casa y subieron al coche, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Dudley no estaba. Por supuesto, Harry tuvo q ir por el...

Al parecer Dudley no se habia movido desde que aquella chica se habia ido, tenia cara de haber visto un fantasma, ¿o un angel? Harry trato de llamar su atención moviendo la mano frente a su cara, pero el no reacciono hasta que Harry lo toco. Dudley lo tomo fuertemente por las muñecas y le grito como si estuviera a una cuadra:

La has visto!!!- grito fuera de si.

Harry no supo como responder, ¿De q rayos estaba hablando? Tal vez.... Si, ya sabia de quien hablaba, pero nunca llego a pensar q Dudley se pudiera enamorar ¿un cerdo se puede enamorar? Su cerebro no pudo procesar aquella pregunta, pues se escucho la voz de Petunia llamandolos. Harry arrastro a su primo por el jardin hasta el auto, sin sospechar q eran observados por alguien desde la ventana de la casa vecina.

- Bien, ya salieron la ropa del chico – ¿Es seguro que vendra?

- Claro - respondio ella con firmeza. Hasta insinue q era su hijo.  
  
Los Dursley salieron de una tienda comercial, le habian comprado a Harry algo un poco formal ( q estaba en oferta, claro) en otra tienda y lo habian dejado encerrado en el auto mientras le compraban a Dudley otro ridiculo trajecito y ahora pues volvian a Privet Drive. Al llegar todos tenian hambre, pero nadie habia cocinado, tuvieron que pedir un pizza... Era un dia muy extraño!!! Ropa nueva, comida rapida y estaba invitado a una cena...

Después de una deliciosa comida todos se comenzaron a preparar para la cena, aunq Harry no tenia porq, con cambiarse tenia, pues intentar aplacar su cabello no funcionaria. Aun asi se esforzo lo mas que pudo para parecer decente, la imagen de aquella chica sonriendo le daba una especie de fuerza para tratar de verse bien.

Mandenme reviews!!!!


End file.
